


Every God Has One

by Cantatrice18



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Gen, General sleeziness, Unrequited Lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Hades watches lustfully as Meg meets with the centaur river guardian, and wonders how best to make her his mistress without compromising his plans for the coup.





	Every God Has One

He knew what centaurs were, what they preferred to do with any unfortunate human woman who crossed their path. He had sent her for exactly that reason. What better tool to persuade a lecherous river guardian than a slender brunette with curves that would make Aphrodite jealous? He figured he would step in if things got out of hand. After all, even he wasn't heartless enough to stand by and watch an innocent young woman meet a terrible fate. Then again, it would be quite the sight. Nessus was such a brute, after all, and Meg was so fiery, so tempting. Even he had, at times, contemplated what it might be like to take her in his arms, to undo the bronze clasps holding up her dress and watch the garment fall away. Zeus and the other gods took mortal lovers all the time, so why shouldn't he? Whenever he found himself wandering too far down that particular road, he reminded himself of his goal. Olympus was rightfully his, and the coup he was planning was to be his crowning achievement. It was a scheme that had been centuries been the making, and not one he intended to endanger for the sake of a single mortal. Even a mortal with huge eyes and lashes for days. 

Still, as Nessus grasped Meg around the waist and lifted her into the air, he couldn't keep from wishing that she'd call to him for help. She might even prove grateful enough for the assistance to permit him certain liberties as a reward. A hand down her bodice, say, or a glimpse up her skirt. He imagined the look on her face if he suggested it: the pursed lips, the rolled eyes. She never hesitated to refuse him, and that didn't seem likely to change any time soon. With an inner sigh, he resigned himself to unrequited lust and settled in to watch the show playing out in the river not far away. He might not have meant for her to be taken by force, but he'd be damned if he was going to miss his chance to watch.


End file.
